El Reflejo
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una joven con una doble vida huye al bosque y se encuentra con una mujer que le obsequia un espejo, pero no cualquier espejo, sino unos que le hará compañía en toda la aventura, también ésta es perteneciente a su verdadera familia. Pasara por mucho pero lo que muchos no sabían es que Kagome es algo que no pensaban. Una historia mas oscura detrás de cada personaje.
1. Prólogo

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y tengo 16 años, vivo con mi madre Naomi, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor Sota.

En el templo hay un cobertizo donde se encuentra un pozo, gracias a éste puedo viajar al tiempo, a unos 500 años atrás, exactamente a la Era Sengoku. Donde existen diferentes razas: dioses, youkai, hanyou y humanos.

En esa Era tengo amigos, conocidos y enemigos. Mis amigos son Inuyasha un hanyou, un pequeño kitsune llamado Shippo, la exterminadora Sango, acompañada por una neko-mata llamada Kirara y por último un monje de nombre Miroku, él tiene un vórtice en la mano derecha, creado por una maldición de Naraku hacía su abuelo.

Nosotros viajamos juntos para recolectar fragmentos de la perla de los cuatro espíritus o la Shikon no Tama, que por el destino la rompí al recuperarla de un cuervo. Pero nuestro enemigo es Naraku, un hanyou que también está recolectando los fragmentos, junto con sus extensiones Kagura y Kanna.

Yo por mi parte soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que murió hace 50 años e Inuyasha está enamorada de ella desde siempre, siempre la recuerda.

Kikyo fue revivida por la bruja Urasue que la hizo de barro y huesos. Ahora ella se encuentra con 'vida', e Inuyasha no le importa nada y sigue viéndola, aunque ella lo rechace.

Lo que más me duele es que nunca podrá verme como a ella, solo me ve como una simple amiga.

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


	2. Ausencia

**_''Pide un deseo y yo lo cumpliré, no importa lo que sea, yo lo haré realidad. No quiero que pienses que estúpida e inservible soy, quiero que pienses que estaré para ti, siempre''_**

* * *

 ** _Pov_ _Narradora_ …**

En un camino de tierra y con poca hierba se encontraba el grupo de Inuyasha, estos se encontraban en busca de Naraku que se le había escapado de vuelta, en la última batalla que tuvieron. Una pelea en la que el enemigo siempre buscaba la forma de huir.

—tsk ese maldito Naraku— murmuró con fastidio Inuyasha.

—no te preocupes Inuyasha, lo encontraremos—decía tranquilamente Miroku, un monje maldito.

—su excelencia ¿usted cree que la sacerdotisa Kikyo este ayudando a Naraku?— susurró Sango, pero era audible para el híbrido.

—Naraku tenía en su poder los fragmentos que tenía la señorita Kagome, que fueron robados por la señorita Kikyo... Es complicado Sango—dijo un pensativo monje.

—no hablen así de ella, de seguro que ese maldito se las quito... No hay que confiar en Naraku—gritó Inuyasha enojado por lo que decían ambos.

—Inuyasha— dijo en un susurro Kagome, viendo como él protegía a Kikyo, a esa sacerdotisa que había vuelto a la vida.

— ¡perro tonto!... Que no ves que casi pierdes la vida, ¡si no fuera por Kagomesita no estarías aquí!—decía Shippo, molestando al hanyou.

— ¡Maldito Shippo!— gruño Inuyasha persiguiendo al pequeño kitsune.

—tiene razón, Inuyasha... Gracias a la señorita Kagome es que estamos con vida—comentó Miroku tranquilizando al susodicho.

— ¡fhe!... No me importa lo que digan—dicho esto el joven se alejó de su grupo, hacía el bosque.

—Inuyasha... ¡¿Adónde vas?!— Grito la joven Kagome, no recibiendo respuesta de él—bueno muchachos, mejor vayamos hacia un río para preparar la cena, ya está anocheciendo—agregó ella caminando hacia un río.

—Está bien amiga— asintió su amiga y la siguió, junto con los demás.

— ¡qué mal! Si hubiera una aldea cercana—murmuraba el monje ya pensando en sus mañas para engañar a los feudales.

* * *

En un hermoso río se encontraban Kagome y sus amigos, siendo rodeados por arboles altos y vivos, una vegetación típica de un bosque.

El grupo se ubicó cerca del río y Kagome saco unos fideos instantáneos y los preparó, con la fogata que hizo Miroku y su hijo adoptivo, Shippo.

 ** _Tiempo después…_**

El grupo termino de cenar y la joven de ropas extrañas junto y limpió los envases, que utilizaron para los fideos.

—Inuyasha todavía no llega— murmuró Kagome un poco triste— ¿adónde estará ahora?

—no se preocupe señorita Kagome... Pronto regresara... De seguro que está meditando las cosas—habló Miroku, para que no se preocupe.

—Bueno—dijo la joven no muy convencida—mejor descansemos, mañana será un día largo—agregó ésta, acomodándose en su bolsa de dormir.

Todos, menos Kagome se durmieron. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él, y no sabía adonde estaba ahora y qué es lo que hacía.

La joven se levantó despacio para no despertar a sus amigos. Ella al ver que seguían dormidos, empezó a caminar adentrándose hacia el bosque.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	3. Obsequio

**''Aunque no me creas, siempre estaré contigo, eres la razón de mi vivir, y aunque te alejes de mí, yo te seguiría sin dudarlo, porque te amo''**

* * *

 ** _Continuación..._**

 ** _Pov narradora…_**

Kagome caminó hasta escuchar voces, ella las reconoció al instante y se acercó sigilosamente para que no la descubrieran.

 ** _Pov Kagome…_**

Me acerque a ese sakura no florecido y me encontré con una escena que empezó a romper mi alma, está imagen se trataba de Inuyasha besándose con Kikyo.

—Kikyo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—decía Inuyasha, separándose de esta.

—porque quiero que estemos juntos Inuyasha... Por eso le entregué los fragmentos a Naraku... Pronto lo sabrás—dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del joven.

—te amo Kikyo—susurró con una sonrisa él.

Y así ambos se dieron un tierno beso, que aunque no lo sintiera yo, podía ver que transmitía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

No aguanté más y salí corriendo de ese lugar que tanto daño me estaba causando. Corrí hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna, ésta estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos, y muchas flores de distintos colores y clases.

Parecía mágico, era hermoso el lugar, pero sentí algo extraño en mi interior. No como algo malo, sino algo puro, como si yo ya hubiera estado aquí, que raro.

Me acerque a la orilla y me arrodillo junto al pequeño claro. Al tocar el pasto con mis manos, sentí al instante las lágrimas que empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

— _soy una tonta por creer que Inuyasha me amara así... Debo olvidarle... Pero duele mucho._

— ** _¿por qué lloras hija?_**

Escuché una voz femenina, giro mi rostro rápidamente y empecé a buscar a la dueña de la voz.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunté mirando por todos los lados.

 _€— **no tengo nombre... Llámame como quieras... ¿Por qué lloras?**_

—Yo lloro porque soy una tonta—murmuré conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _— **mmmm... Que complicado.**_

— ¿Puedes mostrarte?—pregunté ya tranquila.

 _€— **no soy alguien en especial... Lo que pisas, el claro, los arboles de alrededor, las flores y los pequeños animalitos que ves... Esa soy yo**_

— ¿Eres como una clase de deidad?—pregunto un poco confundida.

 _€— **bueno, en breve si lo soy... ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

—Kagome me llamo... Lo siento pero tengo que volver con mis amigos—dije y me levante del suelo, me asustaba un poco hablar con una persona sin su presencia ante mí.

 _€— **¿tan rápido?... Bueno Kagome-chan... Pero antes puedes acercarte al agua, si lo haces veras algo.**_

Yo me acerque al agua y vi un espejo redondo con detalles morados. Metí mis manos al agua y agarre al espejo, por impulso lo saqué de donde se encontraba y lo apoye en mis rodillas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunté a la vez que inspeccionaba a dicho objeto.

 _€— **es un obsequio de mi parte, por ser buena niña en estos minutos que estuviste aquí** — dijo la voz un poco alegre, parecía como una madre feliz por el logro de su hija._

—Muchas gracias—dije con una sonrisa— ¿y qué hago con el espejo?

 _€— **lo veras a su debido tiempo Kagome-chan... Hasta luego**._

Tome al espejo entre mis manos y salí de ese hermoso lugar lleno de vida. Caminé unos metros y di media vuelta para despedirme de la señorita deidad, pero me sorprendí al no ver nada.

—Pero si la mujer y el claro estaban aquí—susurré desconcertada.

Mire por todos lados y me di cuenta de que no podía saber adónde me ubicaba.

—no puede ser... Me perdí— bufé y empecé a caminar—mejor busco una señal o algo... esto me pasa por haber corrido mucho..

* * *

 ** _Pov Narradora…_**

El bello lugar desapareció detrás de la joven, y la mujer la miraba fijamente desde lo alto.

€— ** _Kagome... Hace mucho que no entra nadie al paraíso secreto...no puedo confiar en ti así que...Mmmm tendré que investigarte... Jump... Suerte Kagome-sama..._**

La joven desapareció dejando sola a la miko, ella se empezó a incomodar por alguna extraña razón.

—Esto no puede pasarme— dice mirando al espejo.

Entre los árboles se encontraba un youkai mirando a su presa. Él había desaparecido su presencia y se ocultó de la muchacha perdida.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Ataque y Espejo Luminoso

**''Yo entiendo que no seamos iguales, que mi apariencia sea todo lo contrario a ti, pero ten en cuenta qué mi corazón y alma le pertenecen a ti. ''**

* * *

 _ **Continuación.**_

El youkai se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la perdida muchacha.

Kagome al darse cuenta de que algo se acercaba a ella, se dio media vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con unos ojos negros como el carbón.

Pero ya era tarde para hacer un movimiento más, ya que el demonio la atacó con sus garras en el abdomen, dejándola gravemente herida.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol que se interpuso en la caída que se dirigía al suelo.

—No te preocupes humana, te comeré rápido— dijo él mostrando sus dientes afilados, un frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo al verlos fijamente.

La mujer empezó a llorar de furia porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su cerebro no podía enviar la información a su cuerpo mal herido.

—no podrás moverte humana, mis garras tienen un veneno paralizante jajaja—decía muy orgulloso el youkai.

—maldito—solo se limitó decir Kagome.

El espejo se encontraba con algunas gotas de sangre y sus lágrimas caían en esta, formando una mezcla.

De pronto empezó a brillar el vidrio del espejo, ella no sabía que hacer hasta que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se movía.

Kagome tomo al espejo entre sus manos y se lo mostró al youkai, ya que ella tenía la vaga idea de que esa luz pudiera dejarle ciego o algo parecido.

El demonio quedo paralizado y al instante purificado por la luz proveniente del espejo. Después de que éste desapareció, la joven empezó a tener mucho sueño y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, lo último que vio fue una cabellera plateada delante de ella.

— _Tonto Inuyasha_ —fue su último pensamiento, después cayó inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru.**_

Me encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol, y tenía los ojos cerrados para aparentar estar dormido. Cuando de pronto sentí una presencia muy poderosa, como también oler sangre humana.

— **qué extraño, esta sangre me recuerda a alguien...**

Salte del árbol con elegancia y salí corriendo hacia el lugar proveniente de ese poder.

— _¿una batalla quizás?_

— **pues parece que sí, mmmm que dulce es la sangre, me recuerda a...**

— _mejor cállate, que estorbas._

— **ah ya se...**

— _que te calles_

— **es la sangre de la miko que acompaña al hanyou de Inuyasha.**

— _¿ella?... Pero, ¿por qué no siento la presencia de ese híbrido?_

— **de seguro ella está peleando sola... Estúpido hanyou.**

—hump.

Termine mi conversación mental con mi bestia, Yako, y me acerco hacia ese aroma.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Al llegar al lugar, lo primero que veo es a la miko lastimada, junto con un demonio.

— _definitivamente era ella..._

— _ **Pero ¿qué hace sola?**_

— _no me interesa._

Iba a acercarme, cuando empezó a brillar algo que se encontraba con la miko. Ella le mostró eso a su atacante y el youkai se purifico al instante.

La humana empezó a cerrar sus ojos, y yo me acerqué ante ella. Pero la mujer ya había quedado inconsciente. Miré lo que tenía en sus manos y vi a un espejo.

— _¿un espejo?_

— **qué extraño... ¿adónde será que lo encontró?**

— _hump, mejor me voy, de seguro llegará ese híbrido a llevársela._

— **no lo creo... Ya debería de estar aquí...**

— _no es de mi incumbencia._

— **mira, ¡el espejo!**

El espejo de la humana empezó a brillar y las heridas de la mujer se empezaron a regenerar rápidamente, fue una sorpresa ver tal poder en esa clase de espejo.

—Hump—me acerque a la miko y quise tocar al artefacto, pero un campo me rechazo.

— **está protegido, no podrás tomar al espejo mágico...**

— _me rechazo como el colmillo._

— **si a ti toda arma poderosa te rechaza.**

— _hump_

— **¿qué haces?**

— _¡cállate y no estorbes!_

Tomé entre mi único brazo a la miko y me transforme en una esfera para ir hacia el campamento de la mujer.

— _no sé por qué, pero este poder es totalmente extraño, y si dejo a la humana sola, la mataran como casi lo hacen._

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. Extraño Poder

**_Continuación..._**

 ** _''Tú eres la razón de mi vivir. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque gracias a tu alma candorosa, tus lágrimas de tristeza y tu sangre pura yo vivo. Si tu mueres yo muero. Si yo muero tú cambias. ¿Entiendes?''_**

* * *

Al llegar me encontré a todos dormidos, menos a Inuyasha, de éste no había ningún acto de su presencia.

— _Estúpido híbrido así protege a la miko._

Acosté a la humana en las raíces de un árbol, cerca de la fogata y de esos humanos.

La mire bien y me di cuenta que sus heridas como su ropa se regeneraron totalmente, pero también el olor a sangre desapareció completamente.

— **increíble, que gran poder de regeneración... Nunca vi algo así.**

— _tienes razón, es extraño._

Me di vuelta y salí del campamento, para dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba mi pupila y mi sirviente.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Al amanecer se podría observar a dos jóvenes abrazados en un árbol.

—Kikyo no te quiero dejar—decía el joven.

—yo tampoco Inuyasha, pero debes de irte con tu grupo—dijo la joven muchacha.

Inuyasha se levantó de las raíces a regañadientes, y antes de marchar hacia donde se encontraba su grupo. Besó a la miko de barro y huesos.

—hasta pronto Inuyasha—habló la sacerdotisa mirando fijamente al joven de cabellera plateada.

—hasta pronto—dicho esto se fue saltando de rama en rama hacia el campamento.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

En un campamento cerca de un río se encontraba un joven monje despertando de su sueño.

— ¡ahh!... Ya es de día—dijo y después miro a la bolsa de dormir de la joven miko y no la encontró— la señorita Kagome ¿dónde estará?

—oh su excelencia, ya despertó— decía una somnolienta Sango, también despertando de su sueño.

—recién... ¿Sabe adónde se encuentra la señorita Kagome?—preguntó el monje.

—Puesss—miro por todo lados hasta encontrarla en las raíces del árbol— ¡mira hay esta!... ¿Qué hace recostada ahí?

—dejen de hablar, no me dejan dormir— murmuró un adormilado Shippo.

—Shippo... ¿No sabes cómo llegó Kagome ahí?—preguntó Sango.

—¡kagomesita!— habló el pequeño saltando sobre ella— ¿qué haces aquí?

—eh...eh ehhh—balbuceó la joven un poco ida—Shippo, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿dónde estoy?— preguntó confundida.

—está en el campamento señorita Kagome— respondió Miroku acercándose a ella.

—Pero, ¿cómo?— ella estaba sorprendida y muy confundida.

— _pero si yo estaba en medio del bosque... Un demonio me atacó... El espejo lo destruyó... Yo me desmayé... Y ahora estoy aquí... Espera, ¿el espejo?—_ recordaba y pensaba la joven.

Miró sus manos y se encontró con el espejo redondo que le habían obsequiado.

—ah, ¿y eso amiga qué es?... ¿Un espejo?—preguntó sango acercándose ante ella.

—ettooo,... Bueno yo lo encontré... En el río— dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, no quería decirles que se lo regalaron, ya que no quería explicarles adonde estaba anteriormente—bueno mejor guardemos todo...—comentó ella a su grupo— ¡ah!

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kagome?— decía el pequeño mirándola fijamente.

—es que... ¿Adónde esta Inuyasha?—preguntó mirando por todos lados.

—tiene razón, donde se encuentra ese perro tonto— murmuró Shippo enojado.

—Espérenme unos minutos, voy al río, ya vuelvo—habló la joven y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Algo le decía que se alejará de ellos.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome…_**

Estaba en las orillas del río, un poco alejada de mis amigos, y mi espejo, o eso creo, se encontraba al lado mío.

Me encontraba viendo el hermoso paisaje, cuando sin pedir permiso mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

— _Inuyasha todavía no vuelve, de seguro esta con Kikyo... No lo aguanto más—_ pensaba con tristeza.

 **Ÿ— ¿por qué lloras?—** escucho una voz femenina.

Me seque las lágrimas rápidamente y di media vuelta, para ver quién era. Me sorprendí al no ver a nadie atrás mío.

— ¿quién es?

 **Ÿ— ¡aquí!**

Mire un poco nerviosa hacia al lado mío y tome entre mis manos el espejo.

Mi reflejo estaba ahí, todo normal. Pero de un momento a otro el cabello de mi reflejo se cambia a un morado y su rostro tenia maquillaje, en sus ojos y labios.

 **Ÿ— ¡holaaa**!

Me asuste y tiré el espejo al piso, y del susto caigo para atrás, ya que estaba sentada en la orilla.

—¿q..q...quién eres?—dije temblorosa.

 **Ÿ—que bien te tratas... Por favor acércate , no te voy a comer..—** me dijo con una sonrisita.

Un poco desconfiada me acerque ante ella y recogí el espejo.

 **Ÿ— ¡muy bien!.. Veo que empezamos mal... Hola me llamó... Etto… No lo sé... Dime sin nombre jejeje.**

—eeeh... ¿Sin nombre? pero todos deben de tener un nombre...—dije mirándola fijamente.

 **Ÿ—entonces pon me un nombre... Uno bonito ehh—** me dijo con una sonrisa.

—bueno haber... eres mi espejo... Serias como mi hija o hermana...—murmuré— ¿Ayer me salvaste del youkai que me ataco?—pregunté.

 **Ÿ—soy tu espejo sí, es así... Serias mi hermana o la misma persona, no lo sé... Yo estoy más perdida que tu jejeje... Y si fui yo... Use la 'luz solar' unos de mis ataques—** empezó a decirme.

— ¿Cuántos ataques tienes?— pregunté con intriga.

 **Ÿ— bueno tengo muchos ataques, pero algunos son completamente destructivos y otros regeneradores... Todos vienen de lo mismo, la luz... Pero con el tiempo iras viendo ¿sí?... Te lo explicaré después, ya que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—** dijo con orgullo en sus palabras y al final me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—veo que tus ataques vienen de la luz... Te quedaría el nombre de Hikari—empecé a murmurar un poco pensativa.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. Razón

**_'' Tú me viste llorar, tú me observaste en silencio, tú me consolaste con palabras y eso te agradezco. Mis lágrimas cesaron por ti. Y tus sonrisas me motivaron a seguir. ''_**

* * *

 ** _Continuación..._**

 **Ÿ** — **¡Hikari hola!... Hiraki y Kagome... La mujer del espejo, ¡Hikari!... Si me gusta ese nombre... Bueno mi nombre es Hikari...**

Yo asentí con una gota en mi cabeza, esta chica era muy divertida—je-je-je. Bueno... Te quería dar las gracias por salvarme la vida anoche... ¿Y tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí?— agradecí y pregunté a Hikari.

 **Ÿ—nop... Yo solo te salve del youkai... Te trajo otra persona—** me respondió.

— ¿y quién?...— pregunté un poco confundida.

 **Ÿ—no se... Pero si lo veo otra vez te aviso ¿sí? Kagome-sama.**

—Espera Hikari... No me digas Kagome- Sama...—dije mirándola fijamente.

 **Ÿ—pero Kagome- Sama... Solo es eso... Aunque digas que no... No te haré caso—** dijo ladeando el rostro.

—ufff... Está bien llámame como quieras...—dije ya rendida, no quería ser purificada con su poder.

 **Ÿ—ahora que nos conocemos... Dime, ¿por qué lloraba?**

—es por Inuyasha—respondí.

 **Ÿ— ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Quién es?, ¿un ser humano o un reptil apestoso?**

—eh, bueno... es un amigo mío... Y yo estoy enamorada de él.. Pero...—no me dejó terminar.

 **Ÿ— ¿enamorada?... Un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos... ¿Y qué hizo él?... ¿Por qué estas triste?... Si el amor es felicidad. —** empezó a preguntar y responder algunas ella misma.

—es porque él no me ama...—no me dejó terminar otra vez.

 **Ÿ—pero, ¿por qué?.. Si eres una mujer muy bella Kagome- sama... Es un tonto que no la ame...oh, ¿acaso es ciego? , si es así puedo curarle**

—Déjame terminar Hikari-chan— ella asintió—es porque él ama a otra mujer— ella quería rechistar pero no le deje— yo soy la tonta por amarlo, sabiendo que nunca me corresponderá... Y no Hikari, él no es ciego...

 **Ÿ— ¿y quién es esa mujer?**

—bueno ella se llama Kikyo y es una miko... Ella murió hace 50 años atrás y fue revivida por una bruja... Ahora esta con 'vida' por el mundo... Ella ama a Inuyasha y éste a ella... Ese amor es de hace muchos años... Kikyo no es una humana ahora, sino una miko de barro y huesos—empecé a explicarle la situación, paso por paso.

 **Ÿ—que complicado es este muchacho... Lo que te diría es que lo olvides para siempre... Y cuando te diga para siempre, es para siempre.**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

 **Ÿ—yo te ayudaré a que te enamores de verdad, a que lo olvides... Te buscaré a otra persona que pueda amarte, pero que no tenga pareja, porque así no son las cosas... ¿Entendido...?—** agregó ella.

—está bien, confió en ti—dije finalmente, suspirando.

Ella sonrió feliz y me dijo.

 **Ÿ—bueno pero antes de enamorarte, tenéis que entrenarte conmigo.**

* * *

 ** _Pov Inuyasha_**

Ayer me había encontrado con Kikyo en medio del bosque. Todavía no entendía completamente lo que me dijo: 'porque quiero que estemos juntos Inuyasha... Por eso le entregué los fragmentos a Naraku... Pronto lo sabrás'. Yo creo en ella, hasta el final la amaré.

Toda la noche estuve con ella recostados en las raíces del sakura. Quería estar así para siempre ahí y con ella.

Pero Kikyo tenía razón, tenía que volver con mis amigos, ayer los abandoné y me vine con ella.

Suspire cansado, tantas cosas nos están pasando, ¿por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz?.

Empecé a seguir el aroma de Kagome, al llegar la vi a ella observando a un espejo. ¿Y hablándole?

—está bien, confió en ti— dijo, yo quedé muy confundido.

Ella suspiró y yo me acerqué a ella.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí?

 ** _Pov narradora_**

A Kagome se le erizó la piel al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

—oh... Hola Inuyasha— dijo saludándole un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo de que vean a su espejo.

— ¿qué haces Kagome?... ¿Y ése espejo?—preguntó el joven.

—yo... Estaba hablando sola... Y este espejo me lo r... Me lo encontré—dijo un poco nerviosa la muchacha, al darse cuenta que iba a decir que se lo regalaron.

— ¿Adónde?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Bueno, en el río—dijo ladeando el rostro, mirando hacia el río.

 **Ÿ—que este es el tal Inuyasha... Ja ya sé que haré, lo dormiré jijiji —** decía la joven del reflejo.

Hikari empezó a brillar, pero fue abrazada por Kagome contra su pecho, ella canceló el ataque a regañadientes, no quería dormir a su ama.

— ¿qué es lo que sucede Kagome?... ¿Por qué el espejo empezó a brillar?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—el espejo brilla cuando se lo refleja en el sol Inuyasha... No te preocupes, no es nada—mintió ella.

—está bien Kagome... Mejor vayamos hacia el campamento con los demás— habló el joven levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia la joven.

Kagome recordó lo que le dijo Hikari y rechazó la ayuda, se levantó sola y Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?— preguntó.

—nada... Solo es que quiero depender de mí y no de ti—dijo firme ella— no hace falta que me protejas—dicho esto la joven se alejó de él, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento.

 **Ÿ— ¡muy bien!—** decía con una sonrisa Hikari.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	7. Furia y Melodia

**_''Sé que piensas que hablo mal de ti. No me importa tu apariencia o lo que eres, lo importante es que tú estás aquí para mí. Quiero que sepas que aunque somos diferentes, nuestros sentimientos son iguales"_**

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Me dirigí hacia mi grupo con Inuyasha atrás mío, parece que está enojado, porque había rechazado su ayuda.

Debo ser fuerte, no tengo que llorar más, aunque me duela bastante olvidar este sentimiento de ser débil.

Cuando ambos llegamos con nuestro grupo, me recibió Shippo con un abrazo.

—Kagome creía que no llegarías, ya hemos guardado todo— comentó con una gran sonrisa el kitsune— y tu Inuyasha, ¿a dónde estabas?... Nos abandonaste en medio del bosque— agregó, sacándole la lengua al mayor.

—maldito Shippo... Mejor cállate—gruño, a la vez que se acercaba al pequeño.

El hanyou le pego al kitsune en la cabeza, haciendo que este se quejara.

—ayayayayay ... Perro tonto, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—se quejó el pequeño.

— ¡Inuyasha!— lo llame, él se volteo a mí.

— ¡¿qué?!—habló enojado.

— ¡Abajo!— dije con los ojos cerrados.

El joven de kimono rojo, cayó al piso como si fuera atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad.

— ¡¿por qué hiciste eso Kagome?!—gritó Inuyasha.

— ¡abajo!... ¡Abajo!, ¡abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!—dije mirando a Inuyasha— eso es porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada... ¡Abajo!

 **Ÿ** — **Hahahahaha Kagome-sama eso está muy bueno... Te lo tenías merecido reptil apestoso** —se reía a carcajadas Hikari.

Ignoré a Inuyasha que se encontraba tirado en el piso, y me fui con los muchachos.

—Te lo tenías merecido perro tonto—comentó Shippo sacándole devuelta la lengua.

—¡maldita Kagome! ¡Me las pagarás!—dio un grito al aire, se encontraba furioso el joven híbrido.

* * *

Estuvimos caminando por unas tres horas, cada rato Inuyasha recibía una mirada asesina por parte mía. Hikari murmuraba de algo que no entendía, de seguro son planes para deshacerse de Inuyasha.

—muchachos descansemos en este lugar—avisé y todos asintieron.

Sango y Miroku se sentaron en unas rocas, Inuyasha salto hacia una rama y se recostó ahí, por mi parte yo me apoye a un árbol con Shippo en mi hombro.

 **Ÿ—Kagome- sama... ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco?, esto es aburrido—** comentó la joven.

—No sería bueno alejarme ahora— susurré.

— ¿Con quién hablas Kagome?— preguntó Shippo.

— ¿yo?... Con nadie—sonreí nerviosa.

 **Ÿ— ¿con nadie?, ¿y yo quién soy?—** preguntó ofendida Hikari.

—Mejor no hablemos—le susurré.

—Kagome me asustas—comentó el kitsune.

— ¡eh!... Siento la presencia de un fragmento—avisé de golpe.

— ¿Adónde?—preguntó Inuyasha bajando de las ramas.

— ¡Por allá!— respondí y rápidamente empiezo a correr hacia el lugar indicado.

— ¡Kagome espera!—gritó Sango.

 ** _Pov Narradora._**

Pero ya era tarde, la joven miko había cruzado un campo de fuerza, sin haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de éste.

Sus amigos intentaron cruzarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano, este no se los permitía.

—¡Kagome!—gritaban todos, tratando de llamarla.

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Una joven niña, se encontraba caminando por un sendero de árboles, que se encontraban en ese lugar. La pequeña estaba perdida ya que había elegido otro camino, que el de su amo.

— ¿dónde estará Sesshomaru-sama?... ¿Dónde estoy?...—miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de algo—todos los árboles son idénticos.

Lo que daba a entender es que el bosque era un laberinto. Rin se desesperó y empezó a correr hacia ningún lugar en específico.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!... Jaken-sama—gritaba la niña.

La jovencita se cansó y paro de correr, hasta que sus oídos empezaron a escuchar una melodía muy bella. Sin darse cuenta ella se empezó a acercar, sin que ésta lo pidiera. Como si fuera un imán la melodía.

* * *

Kagome al sentir que nadie la seguía se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás.

—muchachos, ¿dónde están? ... ¿Hikari qué pasó?— preguntó ella.

Ÿ— **eso es lo que iba diciendo por el camino... ¡Esto es una trampa!—** gritó.

—Debo volver— se dijo a sí misma, pero ya era tarde, los arboles la rodearon y todos estos eran idénticos—no puede ser esto es...

 **Ÿ—un laberinto Kagome-Sama—** terminó la frase tomando una postura sería.

Ella respiró hondo y empezó a dar vuelta en donde se ubicaba, hasta que empezó a escuchar una notas de una flauta dulce. La melodía del instrumento era hipnótica, que hizo que ella también caiga en la trampa.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	8. Trampa

**_''Yo vivía sola rodeada de oscuridad. Yo no hablaba con nadie, hasta que apareciste tú en mi universo. Tus bellos ojos chocolate se reflejaron en el espejo, y viste mis ojos. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era felicidad''_**

* * *

 ** _Continuación..._**

En una hermosa pradera con muchas flores de distintos colores, se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas tirando a rojo, ésta estaba sentada en una gran roca ubicada en el medio del lugar. Ella tocaba una flauta, y con ansias esperaba a sus siguientes víctimas.

En la parte del Norte del prado se encontraba una entrada y la otra estaba en el Sur.

De la entrada del sur salió una joven de ropas extrañas, con el cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate, sin compañía. Su acompañante se había caído de su agarre, por eso se encontraba sola.

Y de la entrada del norte empezó a aparecer una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y vestía con una yukata anaranjada, con unas flores doradas adornando la tela.

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron ante la mujer, sin ser conscientes de que ella se encontraba mirándolas. La peliplata dejo de tocar la flauta y ambas mujeres volvieron a su normalidad.

—ehh ¿dónde estoy?— se preguntó Kagome mirando para todos lados.

—ummm... Eh Kagome-neesan, ¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó la niña acercándose a la joven.

—Eso mismo digo Rin-chan—dijo ella agachándose a su altura.

—ohhhh... Que tenemos aquí... Parecen que ya se conocían— habló la mayor con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el momento.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Kagome, la pequeña Rin se asustó ante la aparición de la mujer y rápidamente se tiro a los brazos de la sacerdotisa, abrazándola.

—Me llamo Yamilé, pero ese no es el caso— habló con un sonrisa, levantándose de la roca— sabes tu corazón me servirá... uno puro— dijo mirando a Kagome—y tú lo resolveré más tarde—dijo dirigiéndose a Rin

— ¡No te acerques a nosotras!— gritó Kagome, retrocediendo para atrás con la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Es inevitable— murmuró tranquilamente la mujer.

En un movimiento rápido, se acercó hacía ambas y tomó del cuello a Kagome acercándola a ella. La joven se resistió, pero unas de sus uñas empezó a cortarle el mentón.

—No te resistas mujer—dijo y empezó a acercarse a ella, dio media vuelta su rostro y dijo— sabes... Tu rostro me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace 200 años... Pero sabes, ella ya está muerta...

—aléjate de mí Yamilé—habló entre dientes ella.

—no lo haré... Para obtener más poder necesitó a una poderosa miko... Y eso eres tú ¿no?..—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—entonces no necesitas a Rin... ¡Déjala ir!— murmuró Kagome furiosa.

—pero, esta niña es una testigo, y no quiero que nadie sepa de mí— respondió ella a su no pregunta y rápidamente la tiro al piso.

Rin se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó.

La peliplata saco dos dagas y las apuntó a ellas.

—Será su fin. —habló Yami con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _En los límites del campo._**

Sesshomaru caminaba con paso rápido hacía el olor de su pupila, pero se encontró con un poderoso campo.

— ¡Amo bonitooo!—grito Jaken acercándose ante él— la niña cruzó el campo y no puedo pasar.

—hump—solo dijo y marchó hacia la presencia del híbrido que tenía como medio hermano, para buscar respuestas. Aunque como es él, no le dirá nada.

— **el aroma de la miko se encuentra mezclado con el olor de Rin.**

— _Debe de estar con ella, y también hay otro aroma, pero no puedo detectar lo que es_ —pensaba el youkai.

De repente el joven se paró en seco, porque había olido a sangre, y no cualquiera, sino, de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿Sesshomaru qué haces aquí?!—gritó el hanyou acercándose a él.

—No es de tu incumbencia híbrido—contestó cortante.

—Entonces vete de aquí—dijo furioso Inuyasha.

—Tú no me das órdenes—contestó él.

Miro a cada uno de los integrantes, y se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa efectivamente no estaba. Y que el pequeño kitsune se encontraba corriendo y tratando de pasar el campo.

(°)

Pasaron unos diez minutos y el campo desapareció, todos al darse cuenta que podían cruzar el bosque, se vieron entre sí.

El grupo de Inuyasha como el de Sesshomaru empezó a correr hacia la presencia de la miko y la pequeña Rin, para salvarlas de lo que la persona que quería hacerles daño.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

Esta joven que apareció va a ser vital para esta historia, es su antagonista y mi segunda personaje malvada favorita. La primera pertenece a P.I :3 Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	9. Ataque sorpresa

'' ** _Yo preferí el poder ante todo. Nunca le di importancia a mis sentimientos, mas no lo sentí, pero la primera vez que me hablaste y sonreíste con ternura me sentí, completo''_**

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Kagome y Rin veían como Yami se acercaba a ellas. La joven se levantó del suelo, junto con la pequeña, para alejarse de la peliplata.

Ellas empezaron a retroceder, en cada paso que daba la mayor.

Pero en un movimiento rápido Yami atacó y le hirió el brazo izquierdo a Kagome, ya que esta protegió con sus brazos a Rin. La peliplata se acercó devuelta para atacar, pero Kagome susurro inconscientemente, con los ojos cerrados, dos palabras.

—luz solar.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, una gran luz se dirigía a ellas. Kagome se tiro al piso junto con Rin, para que no le pasara nada a la pequeña, la mayor cubrió con su cuerpo a la menor.

Yami saltó y se elevó por los cielos. Quedó muy sorprendida y furiosa dijo.

— ¡¿quién anda ahí?! , muéstrate maldito.

Kagome supo que era su amiga Hikari, así que se levantó con cuidado y gritó.

— ¡Hikari!... ¡Luz Solar!...

Y otro rayo de luz salió disparado de entre los árboles.

Yami quedo paralizada, pero se tele transportó hacia el piso. Ella al ver que venían protegidas por alguien, decidió rendirse por ahora e irse del lugar. Pero antes les dijo a ambas.

—tuvieron mucha suerte... La próxima será más rápido—y desapareció.

Ellas se miraron a los ojos, uno asustada y la mayor con enojo.

—Kagome-neesan... Muchas gracias.. Por salvarme—dijo abrazándola, con cuidado de no abrirle la herida.

—es gracias a Hikari que estamos bien.

— _Pero gracias a mí se efectuó el ataque_ —pensó la joven.

—Rin vámonos de seguro que Sesshomaru vendrá a buscarte... ¡Ah! Espérame un momento—agregó la miko.

Ella se alejó y se dirigió hacia la roca donde se encontraba antes la mujer. Escondida en las hierbas se hallaba un fragmento de la perla. La miko sonrió victoriosa y tomó al fragmento, para después dirigirse a la pequeña.

Kagome tomo de la mano a Rin y empezaron a caminar juntas hacia el bosque. Cuando se adentraron al bosque, la joven llamó a su espejo.

— ¡Hikari ven!

De entre los árboles apareció un espejo que se encontraba flotando, se dirigió hacia Kagome y ésta la abrazó.

— ¿Ella es Hikari?—preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

—sip es ella... No digas nada sobre ella... Mis amigos creen que es un espejo ordinario, pero no es así—murmuró Kagome.

—Está bien Kagome-neesan... No diré nada— dijo sonriente.

Ambas sonrieron juntas.

 **Ÿ** — **ja un espejo ordinario...—** comentó Hikari, entrando a las risas de ella.

Escucharon un ruido de pisadas y pararon de reírse.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó Kagome cubriendo a Rin.

Entre las penumbras de los árboles, aparecieron siete sombras, al verse mejor supieron que eran Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo y por último que venía cansado y enfadado Jaken.

—oye mocosa... ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!—dijo Jaken acercándose a ambas.

Rin al escuchar la voz de él, se dio cuenta de quién era y salió de su escondite, atrás de Kagome.

—Jaken-Sama no fue mi intención... El bosque me hizo perderme— dijo rin bajando la cabeza.

Kagome tomo la mano de Rin y le sonrió.

—por lo menos estamos con vida... Ella parecía no ceder a mi petición—dijo Kagome refiriéndose a lo que hablo con la peliblanca.

— ¿Qué petición?—preguntó Sesshomaru confundido, aunque no lo demostró.

—Kagome-neesan y yo íbamos a ser asesinadas por Yami, pero a mí no me necesitaba mucho, solo quería el poder de Kagome-neesan... Así que ella le propuso a la otra mujer que me dejara libre... Pero no accedió... Y la hirió—señalo el corte de la sacerdotisa—Pero fuimos salvados por alguien... No sabemos quién— lo último le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la joven miko, que solo le sonrió.

—Kagome, ¿y quién es Yami?— preguntó Sango.

—Yamilé es una mujer extraña que toca la flauta y...— ella no sabía si decirle lo que le murmuro antes a ella. ' ** _sabes... tú me recuerdas a alguien de hace 200 años... Pero ya está muerta_** '—nada más se de ella... solo sabemos su nombre—dijo triste la miko.

— _no sé porque... Pero a recordarla me entristece mucho... Ella parece que sufrió mucho en su vida... ¿Quién será Yamilé?— pensaba Kagome._

— ¡Vamos Rin!— dijo Sesshomaru de pronto, dándose media vuelta.

—si Sesshomaru-sama... Kagome-neesan, gracias por defenderme y protegerme... Y cuidé sus heridas, ¿sí?—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—no hay de que Rin... Y si lo haré—dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos y después se fue con su amo, que las miraba fijamente a ambas.

Los tres desaparecieron en las sombras de los árboles. Y quedaron solo el grupo de Inuyasha.

— ¿Kagome estás bien?— le pregunto el híbrido acercándose a ella.

—si Inuyasha estoy bien no te preocupes—respondió.

Ella sintió algo cálido pasar por su mentón y paso sus dedos en ese lugar, encontrándose con más sangré.

—Kagomesita vamos a un lugar donde halla agua... Tenemos que curar tus heridas— dijo Shippo.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la laguna más cercana.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	10. Sueño y conocimiento 1

**_''Tantas palabras he escuchado, diciendo que eras la fruta podrida del canasto, y yo ciegamente confiando en ti, en las buenas y en las malas''_**

* * *

 ** _Pov Hikari._**

Estaba tan feliz por lo que dijo Kagome-Sama a Inuyasha, o como le digo, reptil apestoso. Alguien tenía que decírselo algún día, patán.

 **Ÿ** — **ese reptil es un tonto... Debería dormirlo para siempre... Si eso debería hacer... Lo dormiré sin que mi ama se dé cuenta... Jajaja... O tirarlo de un barranco, y acabaría con el gran problema... Muajajaja... Seria cruel si lo purifico, pero no sufriría mucho... Que loca soy de verdad Mmmmmm—** me murmuraba a mí misma.

Después de un tiempo Kagome decidió parar a descansar, ella se recostó en un árbol y yo le dije.

 **Ÿ—Kagome- Sama... ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco?, esto es aburrido.**

—No sería bueno alejarme ahora— me susurró.

— ¿Con quién hablas Kagome?— preguntó el pequeño que se encontraba en su hombro.

— ¿yo?... Con nadie— dijo nerviosa.

 **Ÿ— ¿con nadie?, ¿y yo quién soy?—** pregunte muy ofendida, yo no tengo cuerpo pero alma sí.

—Mejor no hablemos—me susurró.

—Kagome me asustas—comentó el kitsune.

— ¡eh!... Siento la presencia de un fragmento—aviso levantándose.

Ella no tomo en cuenta los gritos de sus amigos y se fue corriendo.

 **Ÿ— ¡es una trampa!—** le decía pero no me escuchaba.

Cuando paro me preguntó qué pasó, yo le grite que es una trampa, y también nos dimos cuenta que esto era un laberinto.

Segundos después se escuchó una melodía.

Kagome me soltó y caí al piso. La vi irse sin voltear a verme.

 **Ÿ— ¡¿Kagome-Sama adónde vas?!—** grité, pero no me escucho.

Pasaron unos largos minutos para mí, cuando empiezo a escuchar voces.

—pero, esta niña es una testigo, y no quiero que nadie sepa de mí— dijo una voz femenina.

Quedo silencio un momento.

—será su fin—dijo la misma voz.

Después quedo en silencio otra vez, hasta que escuché la voz de mi ama.

—luz Solar.

Yo sentí una gran energía apoderarse de mí, me eleve un poco y salió una luz.

Pasaron unos segundos y la escuché devuelta.

—¡Hikari!... ¡Luz solar!

Pasó lo mismo y salió otra vez el ataque.

Yo sonreí, al menos sabe manejar algo.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Me limpie y vende mis heridas, para después recostarme en mi bolsa de dormir. Cerré mis ojos para después caer dormida rápidamente.

 ** _Sueño..._**

 _Estaba en un hermoso lugar lleno de sakuras, se sentía paz en este lugar. No sé por qué, pero me sentí bienvenida con los brazos abiertos._

 _Caminé por el lugar y veía a diferentes personas, pero una me llamo la atención._  
 _La mujer vestía con una yukata anaranjada y tenía el cabello negro, y sus ojos eran rojos._

 _Me acerqué a ella y la bella mujer me vio y me sonrió._

— _buenos días Kagome._

 ** _Fin del sueño._**

* * *

Me levanté sobresaltada al sentir una voz que me llamaba.

 **Ÿ—Kagome-sama... Kagome-sama... Kagome-sama... Kagome-sama...**

Yo me cansé y me levanté despacio para que nadie despertara.

 **Ÿ— tenemos que** **entrenar... Kagome-sama...—** dijo sonriendo.

Yo suspire y me levanté por completo.

—Pero se despertaran—susurré.

 **Ÿ—no hay problema... Agarre al espejo con ambas manos y muéstreselo al campamento.**

Yo asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

 **Ÿ—bueno ahora diga 'luz de luna'.**

—luz de Luna—dije y el espejo empezó a brillar, pero de un color plateado. El resplandor iluminó todo el campamento y después desapareció.

 **Ÿ—listo ahora no pasara nada... Este es un ataque para que las personas duerman... Y no despiertan hasta que tú se lo pidas... Pero antes de irnos, diga 'campos sorpresa'**

Suspiré y le hice caso, estaba cansada, de seguro que son las 2 de la mañana.

—campos sorpresa—entonces el espejo brillo unos segundos y se apagó. Pero alrededor de mis amigos aparecieron unos campos protectores.

—Increíble—dije sin poder creérmelo.

 **Ÿ—y eso no es todo Kagome-sama.**

Yo la miré y la tome entre mis brazos para después irnos de ese lugar.

* * *

Llegamos ambas a un lago, éste estaba completamente rodeado de árboles.

 **Ÿ—es perfecto Kagome—sama... Bueno ahora a lo teórico... Te explicaré mis ataques correspondientes y como tienes que posicionarte para efectuarlo... ¿Entendido?**

Yo asentí y me senté en las orillas de lago, para escucharla tranquilamente.

 **Ÿ—empezamos... Bueno primero está 'luz de Luna' este ataque no es destructiva si no hace que el enemigo o quien quieras se duerma, hasta que tu decidas despertarlo. Para efectuarlo tienes que decir el nombre y listo.**

— ¿Es el que utilizaste contra Inuyasha y los muchachos?— pregunté, ella solo asintió y siguió hablando.

 **Ÿ—el segundo ataque se llama 'luz solar' este es un ataque de parálisis y purificación total del atacante. Solo tienes que mostrar el espejo al enemigo y dices su nombre ¿entendido?**

—Claro, pero si yo debo nombrar el ataque, ¿por qué cuando me atacó el youkai en el bosque, tu misma me defendiste?—dije pensativa.

 **Ÿ—bueno eso fue cuando tú no sabías que existía, por eso yo lo ataque sin tu llamado... Tu corazón me pidió salvarte ¿entiendes?**

—claro... Entiendo sigue—ella asintió.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
